Match
by tanwood
Summary: When Bonnie Bennett finally goes on her first date in a dating program which puts an expiration date on all relationships, she meets Kai.
1. first

**A/N: _Ok um hi! This is my first ever fanfic that i've ever cared to write and um kinda a lil nervous on how people are gonna view this so like yeah. i'm a die hard bonkai fan and like i've had this idea roaming in my head and i couldn't not write it down so this is what this is. um, heavily inspired by black mirror's episode "hang the Dj". love that show. the characters are kinda ooc, kinda not. anndddd enjoy!_**

Bonnie always liked spring, the weather wasn't too cold or too hot. It was warm with the right amount of breeze to even it out. Also was an excuse to wear cute sundresses and get out the house more often.

Sometimes she missed being out in the 'real' world, she missed Mystic Falls where she mostly knew everyone and she missed her dad and grams. In here, Bonnie only knew a few people, all of them being her friends back in Mystic Falls and a few people that lived in her apartment complex.

Everyone here was nice, even the people in charge, who Bonnie imagined to be tough and mean looking. When she was born, the program was first being introduced to the world. People were skeptical and didn't think much of it. When she was 10 it became mandatory once you turned a certain age. Her grams disapproved of the program; it was stupid and people have been living well without it, her words, not Bonnie's.

Her dad hadn't had much to say about it, but Bonnie knew that he wished that the program was around when he was younger. She knew he hated being a single dad and resented Bonnie's mom for leaving him when she was young. One morning, Rudy had found that Abby's stuff was gone. He tried calling her but it went straight voicemail. Abby had left him, for good.

Rudy had spent the day trying to hide his heartbreak while also finding a way to tell his 5-year-old daughter, that her mom left and wasn't coming back. Ever since that day grams had been her substitute mom and it's been like that ever since. Not once did Bonnie think about her mom, nor did she care. She resented her too for leaving, without much of a goodbye.

The program, match, choose your dates and ultimately your soulmate. The first day here, Bonnie was nervous as hell thinking that she would have to jump right into dating. She had asked the little person on the phone they had given her, about how this program work and eventually spent the whole night talking to her person she called 'Zuri'.

Zuri had told her that she will get a signal about her first date when the time was right. For some people, it would take a day, a month or even a year until their first date. Bonnie had been here for at least 2 weeks and she enjoyed her free time, stress-free.

Her first week she spent it with her closest friends, Elena and Caroline. Who had been in the system a year before her since they were older.

Elena was with this guy named Liam and Caroline with Matt, which was awkward for a couple of days but she started to like him and now she's happy, Caroline had assured her.

Bonnie wished she didn't have to date someone she knew back home. The main reason being because they were all family to her and she never pictured herself with Tyler, Matt or Jeremy for that matter. They were family and it would mess their friendship if they had to break up in a year or month. Just the thought of it was fucking awkward to her.

The first few days of the second week, she spent it shopping with Caroline. Elena had recently broken up with Liam since their relationship had expired, and now was kicking it off with another guy.

Shopping with Caroline was fun and just like back home. Caroline was still her old preppy, bubbly self and still had a taste for anything fashion. Bonnie liked shopping with Caroline because she knew what looked good on Bonnie and was honest. Sometimes a little too honest.

But in the end, she had gotten really cute dresses to wear for her dates and some casual wear that Caroline said made her look like a hippie. Bonnie always had a taste for bohemian style clothing. Caroline? not so much.

Now here Bonnie was, lying on the grass. The smell of the grass relaxed her as she inhaled deeply, a small smile playing on her lips.

She was lying on a blanket she had laid out and was staring at the clouds. Trying to decipher of what they looked like to her. This was relaxing to Bonnie and she didn't want it to end, she felt impervious.

Until now.

A loud ringing noise rang, jumping Bonnie right out of her thoughts and she quickly sat up.

At first, confused and a little frightened, Bonnie didn't know where the sound was coming from. Until she concluded that the noise was coming from her small bag she had carried with her for the day.

She dug her hand in her bag, looking for the phone that was given to her when she first walked through these gates, the lady handing Bonnie the phone gave her a bright big smile that seemed a little too forced.

When Bonnie took the phone out the bag, the loud ringing noise stopped and immediately Zuri's voice replaced it.

"You a have a new match today, Bonnie," Zuri said.

 _Fuck_ , Bonnie thought to herself. She knew she would have to go on a date soon enough but wasn't sure she was ready yet. She's been on a handful of dates before outside these walls but they were never serious because they couldn't be. The only serious relationships that were allowed were the ones that match set up for you, otherwise, it was considered a rebellion against the government if they became anything more.

She didn't want to think about what would happen to her if she ever rebelled against the government, she's heard plenty of stories though. True or not. They were still unnerving.

"..What time?" Bonnie asked after a few seconds.

"I'll let you know when the time comes" Zuri replied quickly. She always did.

"But then how will I know when to get ready?" Bonnie questioned.

"I'll let you know when the time comes" Zuri repeated and Bonnie sighed. Zuri was obviously not going to give her a straight answer so why continue asking questions if they're going to go unanswered.

She put her phone down right next to her, not bothering to put it back in her bag and fell right back down with a sigh. The clouds she was staring at before were gone as the sky cleared. Just a moment ago, Bonnie was relaxed and enjoying the small moments, worry-free. Now here she was, worrying who her date was.

What would he look like?

Is he her type?

Would he like her?

 _Am I his type?_

All these thoughts running through her head stressed Bonnie out even more.

* * *

One thing Bonnie also liked about being in this program was that their food was always good.

Caroline had taken Bonnie out to eat at her favorite diner, which turned out to be everyone's since it always seemed to be filled with people.

They were seated at a booth near the window and were waiting for the food which was taking way too long.

After learning that she was going to have her first date today, Bonnie phoned Caroline and asked her to hang out hoping that she wasn't too busy with Matt. Bonnie really needed a friend and some food to calm her nerves down and the right person for it was Caroline.

Caroline liked to talk, especially about herself. She was a great distraction for Bonnie and that's what she wanted. If she needed to talk about it, she would've called Elena.

Bonnie stared out the window to her right and watched a certain couple eating at a café across from the diner. The girl was happily talking while the guy looked bored, which made Bonnie frown.

What if that's the kind of relationship she would get? Her really liking the guy while he didn't feel the same or the other way around?

What if-

"Um, Bonnie are you listening to me?!" Caroline waved her hands in Bonnie's face, looking annoyed.

Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts, quickly blinking and turned to face her friend and apologized. "Sorry, what was that?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head. "'Never mind. What's up with you?"

"Huh?" Bonnie looked up at the waiter and quietly thanked them as they put their food down in front of them. Caroline doing the same.

"You asked me to hang out, and now here you are not hanging out with me. Because you're off in your own little world up here" Caroline pointed towards her head, raising her eyebrows. "And that means something is bothering you, so what's up?"

Bonnie played with the straw of her vanilla milkshake. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"How did your first date go in here?" She asked.

Caroline frowned and squinted her eyes.

"Is Bonnie Bennett finally going on her first date?"

"Yes, Care and I don't know what to do" Bonnie admitted, trying to eat her food so it wouldn't go to waste knowing if it did she would regret it later.

"Omg! Bonnie, this is exciting! This should be exciting for you, why aren't you excited about it?" Caroline shrieked, then muttering a 'sorry' when people gave her dirty looks.

"I already told you, Caroline. I don't know what to do." Bonnie said while stuffing a french fry in her mouth.

"...Go on the date, duh. What else is there to do?" Caroline looked at Bonnie like she was dumb and it was obvious.

"No Care-" Bonnie sighed and looked down. "What if I don't like him? Like what if he's disgusting or what if I'm not his type?"

"Oh my god, Bonnie. You're overthinking way too much" Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand, her stare growing stern. "Stop it. The system knows what it's doing so that means you will have an amazing date. And everything will go fine. I mean take me as an example-

I'm with Matt and I never thought in a million years I would be with Matt. But now here I am with feelings for a guy I never really cared for. If that doesn't help calm your nerves then I don't know what else to say except for stop overthinking."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, chewing away at the skin and nodded. "You're right, I am overthinking. My first date shouldn't be as bad as I'm making it out to be."

"Yes! Exactly what I've been trying to tell you. So, now on to important matters. What are you gonna wear?"

* * *

"I don't know why we can't just go out and buy a new dress for you, Bonnie. These are all so- _blah_ " Caroline had complained while going through Bonnie's closet.

"Um, last time I checked you were the one that made me buy them." Bonnie reminded her while plopping down on her bed, sighing as she stared at her phone waiting for Zuri to pop up with new information on her date.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing Caroline, I don't need a new dress to add to my pile of already new and unworn dresses in my closet. You know, I can do this by myself, you don't need-"

"No no, I want to do this. Kinda feel like I need to. Because when you're in a relationship with someone for a while, dressing up for dates really isn't a thing anymore. But anyways here- try this." Caroline turned around with a red crochet sheath dress in one hand and nude stiletto heels with the other.

Bonnie stood up and took the items from Caroline's hands and eyed them closely.

"Okay."

* * *

Bonnie arrived at the large restaurant where apparently she was going to have her first date.

Zuri had reminded her of it, 3 hours before and told her a small car was going to pick her up to take her to the destination.

Bonnie was nervous when she got in the black sedan and continued to be when she entered the restaurant. The restaurant had a respectable amount of security guards, which confused Bonnie. I mean what could go wrong at a restaurant?

She was on the second floor by following Zuri's directions on her phone and looked at her surroundings. The room was slightly dimmed to fit the mood and was filled with different first-time couples eating at their tables. Each table was filled except one, where someone sat alone.

Bonnie walked closer to the room and the man sitting lonely at the table, looked up at her and a smile formed on his lips.

Bonnie looked down at her phone and saw the same man smiling back at her, indicating that he was her date. _At least he wasn't ugly_ , she thought.

She sat down in the chair front of him and smiled, trying to hide her nerves and failing a little.

"Hey" the smile was replaced by a sly smirk on her date's lips.

"Hi. I'm Bonnie"

"Kai."

 **please review cause feedback is vvvv much appreciated!**


	2. second

Kai was never one to believe in that 'love at first sight' bullshit. I mean he didn't even know the meaning of love at all. Yeah, sure he had felt the feeling of love plenty of times when he was with his family when they weren't always down each other's throats. But, romantically? Nope.

Not once while being in this system has he ever come close to saying he's loved someone before and he's been in the system for quite awhile. To be honest Kai didn't really care at all for this program. He thought of it as a joke and treated it as one. The girls, the sex, the dates were all the same. Nothing stuck with him and left him wanting more.

But fuck, she was beautiful.

Bonnie, his date, had to be the prettiest girl he's ever seen. Kai's eyes never left her from the minute she walked towards him up to now. It was like he couldn't stop staring and fuck was he glad he couldn't.

He tried his hardest to not show his obvious attraction to the girl in front of him by acting like he always does on first dates. Himself.

After introducing themselves, they immediately hit it off. Bonnie was easier to talk to than most girls he was set up with. Since Kai didn't really care much about the program, usually on dates he would try to speed up the dinner process and get to the part where they would fuck. He didn't want to get to know the person he would be on a date with because they all weren't interesting to him. But, Bonnie was different and he couldn't understand why.

Every time she talked he tried his hardest not to stare at her lips too long or notice the way her green eyes would smile along with her lips every time he said something funny just to make her laugh.

He was pretty sure he was doing great at containing himself but once dinner rolled around, he couldn't help but feel his dick twitch whenever she would wrap her lips around the fork and watch her eyes close in delight, tasting the food.

 _Fuck._

"Where are you from?" Bonnie questioned after setting her utensil down on her now empty plate that was previously filled with pasta.

"Portland," Kai responded, clearing his throat as he adjusted himself on his seat trying to get rid of the distracting thoughts in his head.

"Oregon?" A smile slowly played on Bonnie's lips and she leaned forward in her seat. "It's one of the places on my travel list."

"You have a travel list?" Kai copied her actions and raised his eyebrows.

Bonnie nodded, "Yep. After I find my soulmate and get out of this place. I want to travel and Portland happens to be one of the places I want to go to."

"Why Portland? It's boring." Kai said as he slightly scrunched up his face making Bonnie chuckle.

"You're only saying that because you've lived there for most of your life," Kai watched her playful expression slowly switch into a serious one as she continued, "But, uh, my grams used to live there and I remember how happy she would always be when she talked about Portland. It always made me want to visit there one day."

Kai could feel the way the once lively atmosphere started to turn grim. Bonnie was looking down at her plate while Kai contemplated on how to respond. He wasn't good at dealing with emotions especially if they were his.

"I could be your tour guide," Bonnie looked up at Kai and smiled, her tan cheeks showing a tinge of pink.

"You want to be my tour guide for Portland?" She asked with one of her eyebrows raised in question.

Kai nodded and smiled, showing his teeth. "Why not?"

"Thought you said it was boring?" Bonnie countered, leaning in forward while Kai did the same.

"It is...just when you're by yourself. But- when you're with other people.. like, say, me." He pointed at himself. "It could be really fun.. _I_ can make it fun." Kai winked at the end of his sentence and smirked.

Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip trying to contain a smile threatening to display. "Maybe."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's an 'I'll think about it.'"

Silence filled the air between the two as they both stared at each other, neither one of them wanting to look away first.

The longer they looked at each other, the more Kai wanted to kiss her. And he's sure he would've. He would've if it wasn't for the sound of someone clearing their throat that snapped them both out of their trance. A waiter was standing at the table with a bottle of red wine, refilling both of their glasses.

Kai saw the way Bonnie turned her head away from him while the waiter refilled their glasses. He saw the way her cheeks turned a brighter color and he was certain that his ears were also red.

But what he didn't see was the suspicious way a guard, a few feet away from their table, whispered into his headpiece all while staring intensely at the couple.

* * *

Bonnie's laughing at one of Kai's stories about the time he accidentally super glued his and his sister's hands together. She's sitting beside Kai in a car that looked exactly like the one that brought her to the restaurant. It's taking them to their little house they are meant to share until their relationship ends. They were driving in the forest on a straight quiet road and occasionally would pass by houses with nothing around it except trees.

As her laughter slowly dies down, she can feel him staring at her. The feeling is almost like a burning sensation- it doesn't hurt but it wasn't a comfortable feeling either. She turns around and instantly leans back after seeing how close he was next to her.

"What?" She asks. And she doesn't know why doesn't know why he makes her feel so weird. She wishes she can just blame it on butterflies and move on, but this wasn't butterflies. No, it was something entirely different. It felt like a thousand needles were pricking her lower abdomen all at once. And she hated it.

"You're really beautiful." His voice was low and raspy, and his sudden compliment makes Bonnie frown. Ever since the incident at the restaurant, they- well mostly her had decided to act like nothing happened. It was easier that way because in moments like right now where he stared at her with hunger as if he wanted to devour her. Bonnie can't figure out if she should run away or stay. Or if she likes the way he looks at her or not.

She doesn't know how long it takes her to mutter a weak 'thanks' and she tries to figure out when he got so close. His knees are touching hers and she watches him as he puts a strand of her hair behind her ear.

And it's the same feeling she felt at the restaurant. That sharp, zap like feeling she feels in her tummy returns. Bonnie all but gasps at the feeling and it's gone as fast as it came.

If Kai noticed her reaction to that sudden innervation, he doesn't show any signs that he did. Instead, she sees him staring at her lips while licking his own which makes Bonnie look down at them. They're plump and wet and she catches herself thinking how they would feel against hers.

He has his one hand on her thigh, resting just below where her dress ends while the other is now pressed against her cheek. Why can't she ever remember the moments when he's about to touch her till when he does? Especially if it stings this much, makes her heartbeat beat so fast that she's afraid he can hear it.

She can't remember who closes their eyes first. But they're closed and all she can see is darkness. The stinging and electrifying feeling is still running through her. It's so intense that Bonnie can't feel her body, nor can she move it. His breath hits her lips and she parts her own as she feels his lips brush against them. She itches to move her head forward to press against his own, but she can't. It's as if she needs him to do it first, to spring her body into action.

But he doesn't, doesn't make the first move, in fact, he wasn't moving at all. Bonnie opens her eyes and she's met with eyes staring back at her. They weren't hunger filled like before but softer. She's realized that the vehicle also wasn't moving. As if on cue, the feeling in her body returns and Bonnie is moving away from Kai before he can say or do anything more. When she steps out the car, a cold relaxing breeze passes through and Bonnie sighs.

You just met the guy, what the fuck are you doing?Bonnie thinks to herself as she squeezes her eyes shut before taking a deep breath.

The car has stopped in front of a modern cottage and Bonnie can see how the cottage looks like a replica of all the others she's seen on the way here. It's a small but a large enough cottage for the both of them. It's located in the middle of the forest and Bonnie realizes that there's nothing around them from miles away. They're all alone, with no one to bother them or see them.

"Are you just gonna stand here all night or?" She jumps at the sudden feeling of Kai's breath on her neck and steps away, turning towards him.

He has a smirk on his face with amusement dancing in his eyes and she hates how cocky he looks right now. It's as if he knows what he's doing to her.

He tilts his head and she realizes that he's waiting for her answer. Bonnie clears her throat and looks towards the cottage.

"I'm just wondering how do we get in..we have no key. Unless they gave you-"

"Our hands," Kai interrupts, bringing both of his hands out of his pockets and up in a surrender position while wiggling his fingers.

"They're the key to this place." He continues once he sees her quizzical expression. "Come, I'll show you."

He starts walking down the short pathway to the cottage and she follows behind him. Once they reach the door there's a large, white outlined handprint on the wooden door and she can see what he means by their hands is the key.

"Oh," She mumbles. Kai laughs at her reaction to figuring it out and she finds herself smiling at the sound of it. She watches as he spreads his fingers apart to match the handprint and presses his hand to it. The white outline starts to glow green and the door opens.

It's dark inside the cottage when she steps in. Bonnie turns around and looks at the wall adjacent to the door for any light switches. There was none.

She turns around to face Kai and before she can ask about the lights, he claps his hands together.

Every source of light in the cottage lights up and Bonnie looks around in amazement. She can feel him staring again, the burning sensation returning. She tries to ignore it and turns around, noticing they were standing in a living and dining combo room. The cottage is small but still much better than her apartment.

"What's this?" Bonnie asks as she walks towards the kitchen island. She slides her hand against the black and grey marble designed top until she reaches an object laying on it.

It's a transparent circle shaped object and when her hand touches it, a black background with a thumbprint and words on top saying 'Tap to reveal' appear on the screen.

"It's our expiration date," Kai explains and she can see him walk closer towards her. And she wishes he would stop and stay where he was. She doesn't want him near her, not now.

She studies the object in her hand for a bit then looks up at Kai who's now next to her. And she inwardly sighs in relief at the amount of distance between them.

"We should check ours," Bonnie suggests. Kai reaches and grabs the same kind of device she has in her hands that also was laying on the counter. She notices that something flickers across his face and before she can guess what it is he looks at her and nods.

"Sure." He steps closer, his face unreadable. Bonnie looks down at the now transparent circle and touches the surface to go back to the screen she was at before.

"Count of three," Kai begins, and she can feel her heart picking up the pace again. Not as fast as it was back in the car but still fast. She has her thumb hovering over the print on the screen and inhales.

"Three,"

She puts her thumb closer to the screen.

"Two,"

Her eyes flicker up at Kai, then back down back at the screen.

"One,"

She presses down at the screen and Kai follows. They both watch as the device analyzes their thumbprint and a bunch of numbers flashes across the screen until it lands on one in particular.

* * *

Bonnie is sitting on top of the closed toilet seat in the master bathroom, her elbows resting on her knees. She has one hand holding on to the object while it counts down from the amount of time her and Kai have to be together.

Bonnie looks at the number again on the screen.

When the number popped up, she remembers feeling a mixture of emotions. Some were good, some were bad.

Bonnie recalls the way he smiled at her when she had looked up from the device in her hands. It wasn't one of his cocky grins he seemed to always wear on his face, it was more genuine. Just the thought of the way he smiled at her, made her want to smile too.

And she did. She did smile back at him. But when he stepped closer she quickly snapped out of it and made up an excuse of needing to use the bathroom, to avoid any repeats of the last few moments they had together every time he stepped into her personal space.

Bonnie had gone into the bathroom to just think. She needed to take a break from Kai, who for some reason seems to be sucking up a lot of her energy. Kai has this kind of aura to him that her body seemed to be drawn to while every moral thought in her brain tells her to stay away from him. She couldn't deal with the push and pull game her body seems to be doing every time she was around him. The physical and mental feelings he gave her were new to her and she didn't know if she could cope with them much longer. But she had to.

Letting out a breath, Bonnie stood up and straightened her dress while walking towards the bathroom mirror. The number of times she's freaked in Kai's presence she would've thought that she looked like a mess, but Bonnie still looked as good as she did when she first walked into the restaurant. She gave her reflection a tight smile before walking out of the bathroom.

He was lying on his back on the bed when she walked out. He seemed to be thinking about something before she came out but when Bonnie closed the door behind her, he turned his head towards her direction.

"Hey" He greeted as he propped himself on his elbows and smiled at her.

The same smile he gave her downstairs. Without thinking she returned it. Kai patted at the space beside him on the bed, indicating for her to lay down with him.

Bonnie didn't accept right away nor did she decline either. Instead, she stood there shaking her head trying hard not to blush at the thought of her laying in bed with him. "I don't know,"

"Come on," He sat up and stared at her with pleading eyes and she can see a hint of playfulness in them too. "I mean, I am your boyfriend."

Bonnie frowned at the word, boyfriend.

"Technically speaking," He assures her after seeing her frown, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tries to cover a smirk wanting to play on his face.

"And we do have to be together. So, why not get to know each other now? That's all we're gonna do. Nothing more." He pauses. "Unless you want to."

She can hear the suggestive tone he uses to speak his last words but she tries to pay no mind to that. He did have a point though, she had to be with him whether she liked it or not. So why not get to know him?

Bonnie accepts his invitation and takes off her heels, noticing he's already taken off his shoes. She internally moans at the feeling of the cold wood floor on her feet, after she's out of her heels and starts walking towards the bed.

He's already lying back in his original position, head turned with a playful smile on his face while he watches her lay down next to him.

There are a few inches between them on the bed, that if one of them wishes to move their hand in the direction of the other, they would touch. Bonnie rests her hands on her tummy, crossing her fingers and stares at the ceiling.

She doesn't say anything and neither does he. She's waiting until he starts talking and then she'll follow. That's how it usually goes anyway. It's how it went at the restaurant. He would say something and she would reply.

Seconds pass between them and Bonnie swears she can feel him moving closer towards her but she tries to ignore it, not wanting a repeat of what happened back in the car.

She squeezes her eyes shut trying not to think about that moment. Every time she did, her tummy wouldn't just do a flip but whole fucking somersaults. She drops one of her hands on the bed to grab the sheets, but instead, she lands her hand on his.

Bonnie gasps and he's quick at grabbing her hand, not too forceful before she can take it away. She turns her head to look at him, not surprised to find him already staring at her.

She isn't moving, but he is. Eyes trained on her lips, hands going to touch her face, she watches him. Her ears are ringing and she can feel her heartbeat pumping and if they both looked down she was sure they would see it beating out of her chest.

She does not notice the way she tilts her chin up to angle her lips with his, doesn't notice her hands moving up to slide in his hair. Doesn't notice the way their bodies are pressed against each other, doesn't notice his hand sliding down to cup her ass to bring her closer. But she's already close, so close.

She doesn't notice any of it until her lips are pressed against his. Until he's sighing against her lips.

The kiss is unlike any she's had before. Kai's lips are roughly moving against hers in a fast pace while she's equally just as rough. They kiss as if they've been starved of each other for decades as if they don't have all the time in the world. But they do, they have all night together.

 _They have a year._

* * *

 _a/n; honestly thank you so much for the reviews and favs/follows that i got from my first chapter! it motivates the hell out of me to continue on with this story and i have big fucking plans because my brain is filled with so many ideas. anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always welcome! (and needed)._


	3. third

When their lips touched, it was almost like everything around Bonnie didn't matter anymore. All her thoughts warning her about him seemed to have evaporated and all she could think about was him. All she could feel was him.

Her tongue lapped with his, their lips moving out of sync in a frenzy. His body radiated off this want for her and Bonnie knew that she was reciprocating the same energy.

His hand on her ass moved her on top of him and she straddled his waist. The bottom of her dress had risen up, bunching up at her midsection.

Bonnie could feel him underneath her; his hardened bulge was rubbing against her clit, making Bonnie moan against his lips. Kai smiled while his hands traveled up her dress and flipped them both so he could hover over her.

The kiss had broken momentarily as Kai adjusted himself between her legs but his lips were quickly reclaimed by Bonnie's, her hands sliding up in his hair. Their bodies were still moving against each other and Bonnie didn't want the feeling to stop, soft whimpers leaving her mouth.

When Kai detached his lips from hers, moving his head down, trailing soft kisses on her exposed tummy, that's when Bonnie could slowly feel all her senses come back to her. It's not until he's palming her heat when she pushes him off her in a hurry, all her rational thoughts judging her for what just took place.

Bonnie's quietly panting when she looks at Kai, who's almost off the bed, a confused look etched on his face. "What the hell was that?" She hears him ask.

Bonnie wants to reply to him, tell him exactly what that was, but she doesn't even know herself. She shouldn't be doing this; making out with a guy she just met. Bonnie doesn't do that. She's not that type of girl.

Quietly, Bonnie gets off the bed, hastily pulling down her dress all while avoiding Kai's eyes and the question that lingers in the air; unanswered.

"What are you doing?" She's bent down, grabbing at her shoes when he questions her again. Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut, inhales and turns around.

She watches as he stands up and walks towards her. He stops walking when he notices her small steps back every time he walks closer to her, a frown visible on his face.

"I'm just tired," Her voice is barely a whisper when she speaks and she almost thinks he didn't hear her as he continues to stare at her.

"Well, we can-" Kai doesn't finish his sentence, he lifts his hand to gesture towards the king sized bed, as he shoots her a small smile.

Bonnie shakes her head, "No, no. I just- I want to sleep by myself." She tries to give him an assuring smile but it comes out forced and she wants to kick herself for acting so weird around him.

"You don't have-"

"No, it's fine. Goodnight." Clutching her heels to her chest, she's out the room and down the stairs before Kai can finish his sentence. When Bonnie descends down the last step, she presses her back against the adjacent wall, her eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

Her heels clang to the floor as she lets go of them, her hand rising up to touch her lips as she's reminded of his against hers. His lips were soft and he tasted sweet; like the wine she watched him drink at dinner. The more she thought of what just took place, the more she regretted pushing him off her.

A part of her wanted to go up the stairs and back into the room where Kai still was and let him have his way with her but Bonnie stayed put, ignoring the heat pooling between her legs.

Not wanting to delve any longer in her thoughts, Bonnie pushes herself off the wall and figures she should probably look for another room to sleep in.

Bonnie tries searching around the cottage for any spare rooms but she finds herself walking in circles, the only closed doors being closets for storage.

She should've known there weren't going to be any other rooms except for the one upstairs made for the both of them.

Why didn't I just kick him out? Bonnie thinks to herself as she walks back into the living room, heading towards the couch.

She plops herself down on the loveseat and tries to get comfortable. It's hard, really. Her neck is already starting to ache, no matter how many pillows she puts under her head and Bonnie has to curl herself up to fit on the loveseat.

She should've just kicked him out.

* * *

"You did what?!" Caroline shrieked, turning around to face Bonnie with a hanger in her hand.

Caroline had come over to Bonnie's apartment to help her pack her things because today she was moving into the cottage she was supposed to share with Kai. Moving in hadn't crossed Bonnie's mind until Zuri had woken her up earlier this morning to remind her about it. As if on cue, Caroline had called her asking her how her date went and Bonnie, not wanting to answer her question afraid that Kai was upstairs and probably could hear everything, had asked her to help her pack.

Caroline, being Caroline, had agreed and now here they were; Bonnie was hunched over a cardboard box, stuffing in personal items she wanted to take with her back to the cottage while Caroline had taken upon herself to deal with the clothes in her closet.

"Lower your voice," Bonnie said as she turned around to face Caroline with a sharp gaze.

"What? It's not like anyone can hear us from a mile away." Caroline argued as she folded a piece of clothing into Bonnie's suitcase.

"Oh yeah? Because of how loud you were it seems like the whole world could hear you."

"Ooo, someone's in a grouchy mood."

Bonnie sighed and sat down on the floor as she rubbed at her cramped neck. "Sorry, I slept on the couch last night so imagine how good of a sleep I had."

A snort escapes from Caroline and Bonnie shoots her a glare. "Sorry," She says, not sounding anything like.

"So, let me get this straight. You kick your date off the bed in a middle of a steamy makeout and then sleep on the couch for the night?"

"Yup, pretty much," Bonnie says, getting up to sit at the foot of her bed.

Caroline faces her with an amused expression on her face. "Wow, seems to me like you've had a very eventful night."

Bonnie groans and hides her face in her hands. "It was the worst, Care. At first, everything was going so fine and then we kissed, and I fucking freaked and pushed him off and practically ran out of the room. And it's just- awkward. I can't face him after last night."

"Yes you can, you just don't want to."

"Exactly! Because it's awkward." There's a short pause before Bonnie hears feet shuffling towards her and feels the bed dip. She removes her hands from her face and faces Caroline, who now sits next to her.

"It's not always gonna be awkward, Bonnie. Trust me, when I first started being in a relationship with Matt- It sucked at first. But then we gave it a try and eventually started to like each other... Like the system says; _live in the moment_."

' _Live in the moment_ ' Was the program's slogan, it was plastered all over in these walls, no matter where you went you would either always hear or see it.

Bonnie didn't say anything for a while until she nodded, looking down at her lap. "You're right."

"Is it just me or have you been saying I'm right a lot lately?" Caroline asked, trying to brighten up the mood.

"You've just been right a lot lately," Bonnie admitted.

"Orr, how about, always?"

"Yeaah, I wouldn't go that far." Caroline nudged Bonnie with a little 'hey!' and they both gently laughed.

A loud pinging noise interrupted the comfortable silence that wafted over them and Bonnie watched as Caroline quickly got up and walked towards her bag that sat on Bonnie's dresser. Caroline took out the device that was making noise out of her bag and cursed under her breath.

"I got to go...Can you finish this by yourself?" Her friend asked as she stopped the pinging noise and stuffed the device back in her bag.

Bonnie nodded, a frown visible on her face. "Yeah, we're almost done anyways. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine... I just forgot about something. Catch you later?" Caroline asked, putting her bag over her shoulder as she turned towards Bonnie.

"Sure, always."

Caroline smiled and started to walk towards the door to her apartment. "Great! Bye Bonnie."

"Bye"

Once Caroline was out the door, Bonnie sighed and fell back on the bed. She had a little time to waste before she had to go back to the cottage. Bonnie groaned at the thought of seeing Kai again, grabbing a pillow to cover her face with.

She could still feel the tingling feeling she had felt after kissing Kai. He wasn't a bad kisser, he was really good at it but everything was happening too fast for Bonnie.

She needed time to think things through like she always did. She wasn't the type to dive head first into things but the way things have been going it seems like that's all she's forced to do.

Removing the pillow off her face, Bonnie turned her head to look at the large digital clock on the wall, that came with her apartment and figured she had at least an hour to kill. Sighing, while putting the pillow behind her head, Bonnie drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kai's walking out of a store when he sees her. She looks the same, he realized as he starts walking towards her. She's walking in the park by herself with her eyes glued to her pod in her hand as she smiles at the screen. It's as if she can sense his presence when he nears, she looks up and their eyes meet.

Kai watches as realization dawns on her that it is him. He goes to smile but her eyes quickly turn to slits and she picks up her pace, walking away from him. He didn't expect her to run into his arms and say how happy she was to see him but he also didn't expect her to look at him like he wasn't anything to her.

"Wait! Wait-" Kai tries to call for her attention, but she continues to speed walk away from him.

"Jo!"

"What do you want, Kai?" Finally, she says something. Kai smiles.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just want to talk to you, sissy?" Kai said as he jogs up next to his sister, Jo.

Jo stops walking and turns around to face Kai, who almost bumps into her.

"What possibly is there for us to talk about?!" She snaps.

Kai scoffs, trying to ignore the pang in his chest when she stares at him with anger-filled eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, Jo. How about 'How have you been, Kai? I haven't spoken to you in a _year_ since we've got here. Or I know, I know! How about why you, Liv and Luke have been avoiding me," Kai pauses as he tries to calm down, not wanting to bring attention to them as people passed by them in the park. "You blame me don't you." He whispered.

Jo's once-angry eyes softened as she stared back at her twin's. "I don't blame you."

"Then why else have you been ignoring me, Jo?"

She doesn't reply for a few minutes as she stares at him, conflicted on what to do or say next. Jo sighs, turning around to look at the cafe across the park then back at him.

"If you want to talk, then let's talk but not here."

* * *

He watches as she taps against the screen of the menu, ordering what she wanted from the small cafe they decided to go to. Kai glances down at his menu before him, looking at the choices. He chooses a cup of black coffee before closing off the menu, Jo doing the same.

It's silent for a while except for the quiet chatter in the background as people sit in the café around them talking amongst themselves. Kai doesn't know what to say to her, not wanting to start a fight between them. It's been a year since they've last seen each other and he wasn't lying when he said he just wanted to talk.

He stares at her as she sits across from him, her eyes like before; glued to her pod, her fingers typing away at it as she smiles.

 _She probably has someone,_ Kai thinks to himself. It's jealousy he feels when he watches her smile at something or _someone_ she most likely just met while all he got was glares or frowns for wanting to talk to her.

He tries to remember the last time she's ever smiled because of something he said or just because he was there. But he can't seem to remember and he makes a mental note to check when he gets back to the cottage.

"Thought you said you wanted to talk?" Jo's voice snaps him out of his thoughts and their eyes meet. Jo has one eyebrow raised waiting for him to speak, her smile from before gone.

"I do but watching you giggle like a schoolgirl was a lot more entertaining." An unexpected smile plays across her face and she playfully kicks him under the table. Kai laughs as he tries to dodge her kick but is too late as her foot collides with his leg.

"Ow" Kai yelps, returning the smile.

He missed this and the way Jo smiles at him, her smile slowly fading away as she realizes what just happened, he can tell she misses this too.

"It's been a while," Kai says.

"I know" She replies, her smile replaced with a small frown.

"Why?" He asks and Jo sighs as the topic is brought up again. Kai needs to know, needs to know why she's been ignoring him ever since what happened. It's not like he caused it like he's the one that did it. He's was there with her the night that happened, he experienced the same heartbreak she's experiencing now, that they were all experiencing. So why did she react that way towards him today when she first saw him? Like he was the one who did it. He needs to know.

"I just- I needed space, Kai," Jo answers honestly.

"For a year?" He questions again.

"Yes, for a year. Okay? I needed time to myself to process what had happened. We all did. And so, when we had to come here… I used this to my advantage. And I'm sorry if it feels like I blame you for what happened.. I don't. I blame him and you know that." Jo's voice lowers as she nears the end of her sentence not wanting her confession to be heard by anyone else except them.

Kai nods as he makes an attempt to understand why she hasn't spoken to him for a while. "Liv and Luke blame me though."

Jo shakes her head, wanting to reach out and touch her brother but thinks better of it knowing at a time like this she wouldn't know how he would react. "No, they don-"

"They do." He cuts her off, and she swallows as she waits for him to explain.

"I saw Luke the other day, I wanted to talk to him you know, wanted to see how he was holding up, like the big brother I am," Kai smirks at Jo. She doesn't return it. "And he punches me. Right in the fucking eye, and that shit _hurt_. Didn't know little Lukey had that much power in him to do that." He laughs.

She struggles with what to say next and Kai notices the way her mouth tries to form words to reply to what he just said so he changes the subject.

"Who's the guy?" Jo hums in question and he jerks her head towards her device on the table. The once black screen lights up after she receives a notification. Jo looks down at the device and smiles at the screen once again before quickly shutting it off and facing her twin who watches her with raised eyebrows.

"They found my soulmate.." Her cheeks turn a light pink as she thinks about the guy they've paired her up with for forever and she smiles shyly at her brother.

"When?"

"A couple weeks ago…" She confesses.

Kai can feel himself getting angry as he scoffs at her answer. "So if I never saw you today you wouldn't have tried to reach out and at least say goodbye, huh?"

Jo sighs and shakes her head, this time trying to reach out to her brother but he leans back away from her touch, waiting for her answer.

Before she can, the waiter comes with their drinks handing Kai his black coffee and Jo her espresso. Kai stares at his cup, not wanting it anymore.

"I would've. I wouldn't be able to leave without saying goodbye, Kai."

When he doesn't say anything to acknowledge that, she pulls out her device again and taps a few things into it.

Kai pulls out his own as his rings, knowing it's from her. He stares at her and she nods, wanting him to open it.

 _'Invitation from Jo!'_ Reads the letters on his device as they dance around the screen. He looks back up to his sister and she tries to give him an assuring smile.

"I want you there. For my going away party. I would like for you to be there, Kai. And- if you have anyone special too, bring her."

The mention of Bonnie makes Kai's heart flutter a little and it surprises him on how she can affect him already. He chuckles at the reminder of last night on how she tasted and felt against him but also how fast she kicked him and ran out of the room.

He's been wanting to talk to her about last night, apologize, which was new to him, and maybe start all over. He had to be with her for at least a year; a bad makeout session and him sleeping alone in their, supposed to be, shared bed was not a great way to start off their relationship. So maybe inviting her to his sister's going away party might be a good thing.

"Okay."

* * *

Bonnie's putting away the last of her clothes in the closet when she hears a loud thud and she jumps at the sudden noise.

Bonnie stands still, waiting until she can figure out what the noise was. Bonnie hadn't thought about animals coming into the cottage until now realizing how they were in the middle of nowhere in the woods and now the thought has come to her.

She quickly searches until she can find a weapon just in case a critter really did come into the cottage and the first thing she could find was a lone hanger in the closet. She slowly walks out of the closet passing the bedroom and walks down the steps, trying not to make noise to scare the animal away.

The closer Bonnie gets to the noise, which is still audible in the kitchen but lower than before, the more scared she gets and the thrill of coming face to face to the creator of the noise scares her even more. _What if it's bigger than a damn raccoon? What the fuck am I supposed to do with a damn hanger?_

Bonnie rounds the corner into the kitchen and immediately she sighs in relief because the suspect wasn't an animal, it was Kai.

After relieving her fear of an unknown animal in her cottage, Bonnie could feel her body tense up at the sighting of Kai. He turns around as if he can sense her and he gives her his smirk he always seemed to wear on his face.

"Hey" He greets her and she leans against the doorway of the kitchen, tilting her head as she watches him work in the kitchen. He's cooking something and Bonnie would be lying if she said it didn't smell good.

"Did I scare ya'?" He asks and turns back to his cooking and Bonnie nods at his back before realizing he can't see her.

"Something like that" Bonnie mutters, walking towards the island in the kitchen and setting the weak excuse of a weapon down on it as she sits on a stool. Kai chuckles at her answer turning around to look at her and Bonnie almost think he stops smiling for a minute but once she blinks he's smiling again.

"What are you cooking?" She questions, turning her head to see what he had put in the oven but was too slow as Kai turns around and sits the end of the island.

"You'll see."

Bonnie nods as she starts to feel uncomfortable under his stare and tries to avert her attention elsewhere in the kitchen.

"Do you want to watch a movie while eating dinner with me?" His sudden question has her snapping her head towards him in surprise and she doesn't know what expression she has on her face but she's sure it's something to laugh about as he laughs at her reaction.

Bonnie wants to say yes but also wants to decline him and just go to bed. But then she thinks of what Caroline had reminded her about today; _Live in the moment_.

"Sure" Was her reply and Kai's smile was genuine not one of the usual sardonic smirks he wears.

"Okay, cool." He starts to get up and walks over to the oven. "How about you choose a movie and I'll come out with the food, huh?"

"Yeah, ok." Bonnie gets off the stool and leaves the kitchen, walking into the living room. She grabs the remote for the T.V off the coffee counter and sits down on the couch.

She silently curses herself as she searches mindlessly through the movie section, she doesn't know what to pick afraid that he might not like her taste and the fact she doesn't know what he would like.

Bonnie turns around on the couch to ask Kai what genre he likes but nothing comes out as she stares at him, taking out what looked like lasagna out of the oven. She watches how concentrated he looks as he cuts a piece of lasagna and transfers it onto a plate. _He's really beautiful,_ Bonnie thinks to herself. She wants to stop looking at him like a fucking weirdo but can't seem to tear her eyes away from him. When Kai licks his lips she finds herself licking her own, missing the way they felt on hers and beats herself over the fact that she's that one that stopped what was going to transpire between them.

She's surprised he hasn't brought it up and again ask her 'what happened', ask her why she did it. Bonnie ducks quickly, out of Kai's view when she sees him look up.

"Fuck" She whispers.

She can hear footsteps come her way and she sits up again as if nothing happened and goes back to flipping through different movie choices on the screen. Kai sets down the two plates of lasagna and Bonnie's mouth waters at the way they look so appetizingly good. She wants to start digging in already but waits for Kai as he goes back into the kitchen and comes back out with two glasses of wine.

"Oh," She says when he sets them down next to the plates filled with lasagna. The last time Bonnie drank wine she found herself making out in bed with Kai then shamelessly kicking him off and going to sleep downstairs on this very couch.

"What? You don't drink wine?" Kai asked, a knowing smirk on his face. Again.

"No- I do… You know I do." Bonnie replies.

"Yeah, I do. I'm just fucking with you." He smiles at her and plops down on the couch next to her, his thighs close to touching hers. "So you found a movie yet?"

Bonnie shakes her head and passes Kai the remote. "No, I didn't know what you would like so... You choose."

"What if you don't like what I choose?" Kai takes the remote and flips through the movies just like she did.

"I'll watch anything."

"You sure?" He looks at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah." Bonnie eagerly replies, just wanting to already dig in the lasagna as the smell of the freshly cooked food evades her smell.

Halfway into the movie, Bonnie regretted saying she'd watch anything as Kai happily watched the gory movie that played on the screen all while digging into his food. She doesn't know how he can watch all the blood being splattered and guts being shown as he still eats his food with no distaste.

At first, Bonnie was really excited to taste the food that she had been so patiently waiting for. When she put the first forkful in her mouth she tried to suppress a moan as the food literally melted in her mouth. It tasted heavenly and was so well done she probably complimented Kai at least a few times on his cooking.

But after the first kill in the movie, Bonnie's appetite started to waver and now she couldn't even hold down the already swallowed food she had eaten as she continued to watch the movie.

When the movie came to an end and the end credits started to roll on the screen, she sighed loudly which made Kai turn her way and it was probably the way her face was scrunched up which made him laugh.

"You said you'd watch anything." He reminded her as he collected the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Bonnie got up and followed him into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but what I had in mind was something a little less disgusting than an r-rated zombie apocalypse movie." She shuddered as she remembered seeing one of the zombies tearing out one of the character's guts and eating it. She was sure that scene was at least 5 minutes long.

"Should've been more specific than 'anything'" He teased as he leaned against the counter, the sound of the dishwasher audible in the now quiet cottage.

Bonnie snorted. "You think."

A yawn escaped Bonnie and she covered her mouth shyly as Kai stared at her with a slight smile on his face. "Well, I guess that means it's bedtime for me. Goodnight."

Bonnie turns to leave the kitchen but before she can leave, Kai calls out to her.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" He asks her and Bonnie silently curses to herself as she realizes that she doesn't even know herself.

"Um.." She starts. Bonnie would hate having to sleep on the couch again knowing that today she had woken up with a cramp and grouchy than ever. She was really looking forward to trying out the big bed that was in the master bedroom, and only bedroom, of the cottage.

"Why don't you sleep in the room tonight and I'll just sleep where you slept last night.." He suggests and Bonnie nods and wants to thank the lords for not having to make her choose to sleep on the couch again.

"Okay, thanks. Goodnight."

"Night."

Bonnie starts to walk towards the steps that lead to the bedroom but every step she takes, she's filled with guilt. She feels bad that she made Kai sleep on the couch tonight, knowing that they were supposed to share the bed not split it. _It's not what the system would want_ , She thinks.

Taking a small deep breath, Bonnie turns around on her heels and walks back towards the kitchen where Kai sits down on the stool staring at his pod in his hand.

"If you want we can sleep together." Kai turns around at the sound of her voice and she scrambles to correct to herself realizing what she just said. "On the same bed-I mean. Like not sleeping together but actually sleeping on the same bed. Together."

Kai smiles and nods. "I get it. And yeah, sure."

Bonnie nods back and finally leaves the kitchen walking towards the room and this time she doesn't know what the fuck she just agreed to.


End file.
